Tale of Palace Life
by Chi Takara
Summary: Shuurei knew leaving the palace would not be easy but she did not expect to be drawn back into the palace intrigue quite so quickly.
1. A Bed Once Made Must be Lain In

**A Bed Once Made Must be Lain in**

A/N: Takes place after episode 7 of the anime.  
I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari.

Oujo-sama = my lady  
Taishi = Grand Advisor  
Sensei = teacher

/

Kou Shuurei surveyed her students at the temple school, watching to see if they were done with the reading assignment she gave them. She glanced down at one of the pieces of paper she'd handed out. 'I miss Shuurei's erhu playing -Anonymous.' Shuurei sighed and looked up at her classroom. _'That man is rather absurd. He's already sent me a bunch of letters and I've only been gone for a week. At least his letters are helpful for something.'_ She smiled softly at the thought.

"Anony-" A boy with brown hair frowned at the paper he was holding as he stumbled over the last word.

"It's pronounced anonymous, Ryuushin." Said a girl with pigtails. "Mine says: I'm so lonely, and I have to sleep by myself. It is agony."

The boy scowled. "Shuurei-sensei!"

Shuurei frowned and walked over to the two children. "What's the matter? Do you need help?"

"I want to sleep together with you, Shuurei, and feel your warmth once again -Anonymous. What does this mean?" The boy demanded.

Shuurei's eyes went wide and she snatched the paper from Ryuushin's hand. _'He actually wrote those words.'_ The paper scrunched in her hands as she clenched her fist. _'How dare he write something like that?! The implication there-'_ her cheeks were suddenly warm. She took a deep breath and read the paper again. _'He's lonely and probably upset that he has to sleep by himself in the dark.'_

"Shuurei-sensei!" Ryuushin broke into her thoughts. "What are these?"

"Ohohohoho," Shuurei laughed nervously, "they're just little scraps of nonsense someone wrote."

"They look more like love letters to me." The girl said dreamily. "Someday I hope someone sends me love letters."

Ryuushin stood up from his desk and pointed at Shuurei. "Just you wait. When I get older I'll marry you!" He proclaimed.

Shuurei smiled at him. "I don't intend to marry any time soon. There's nothing to worry about."

Ryuushin crossed his arms but sat back down without another word.

Shuurei glanced at the paper she'd taken from him. _'I'm sorry, Ryuuki.'_

/

Shou-taishi sat at the table in the Kou residence across from Shouka, just as he had three months previous when he had first asked Shuurei to enter the palace. It was a gamble for him to have shown up here after Shouka had threatened to kill him, but this was necessary for his plans to continue.

"I didn't think you would come into my home so readily after my proclamation when last we met." Shouka smiled, though the friendly gesture did nothing to cut the edge from his words.

Shou scoffed at the implied threat. "Say what you will but the time for my death has not yet come. You are also not the reason for my visit."

"I thought as much when you asked to see Shuurei even though you sent her reward money home with me a week ago and as such should not have any further business with her." Shouka scowled and tensed as Shou chuckled. "After what you involved her in last time I would be a fool to allow you anywhere near her."

"If you had a choice I'm sure you would throw me out of your home and never allow me to speak with your marvelous daughter again. However, you know I would not come here for something trivial." Shou gazed at the other man and noticed Shouka was rather tense under the thin veneer of calm. Shouka might have said something more, but he never got the chance.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!" Shuurei announced as she came through the door with Seiran following her with a tea tray. He set the tray on the table and she began pouring the tea.

"Ah, Shuurei-dono, how good to see you again. How have you been since you left the palace?" Shou smiled as he accepted the cup of tea she offered from across the table.

"I've been well, Shou-taishi. I hope you've also been well." Shuurei passed the cups of tea to her father and Serian and served manjuu as well.

"I haven't been better." Shou announced, receiving surreptitious glares from both Shouka and Seiran.

"It's very nice of you to visit again." Shuurei stated as she lowered herself into the chair between Shouka at the head of the table with Seiran to her left. "When father brought home the five hundred ryou reward the day after I left the palace I was surprised since I expected you to want to deliver it yourself."

"I did want to deliver your reward myself, but I found myself busy with imperial matters." Shou beamed at her. "I trust you've already planned out how to spend the money?"

"I spent most of it to fix up the temple school and gave the rest to the town doctor to better care for the people." Shuurei sipped her tea happily.

Shou grinned. "It's so wonderful that you care so much for the people, Empress."

The tension in the room skyrocketed, and both Shouka and Seiran openly glared at Shou.

"I'm no Empress, Shou-taishi. I've returned home now with my job at the palace completed. I am simply Kou Shuurei." Shuurei laughed nervously after her statement and glanced at Seiran.

"Shou-taishi," Seiran interjected, "may I ask why you've come to visit us today?" He crossed his arms, intently inspecting Shou.

Shou steepled his fingers together so that his hands obstructed the view of his face. "I have come to escort Shuurei-dono back to the palace, of course." His light tone did nothing to mask his determination.

"Surely there is some mistake." Shouka insisted. "Shuurei completed the task you asked of her and has left the palace."

Shou nodded. "You are correct, though there is one little matter left unaccounted for that makes all the difference."

"What is that matter?" Shuurei asked softly, her eyes downcast.

"Before you entered the palace it seemed as though His Majesty was interested in men, but his constant visits to your chambers say otherwise. Really it's surprising that His Majesty has not called you back to the palace by now. After all you could be carrying his child." Shou sat back in his chair, letting his arms fall from their steeped position to his sides.

"Our relationship wasn't like that!" Shuurei shrieked. "We never…" Her face turned bright red as her proclamation trailed off. For a brief second the note from earlier flashed in her mind and she realized exactly how her relationship with Ryuuki had been misconstrued.

"Shou-taishi, if my daughter says that nothing happened surely does not need to return to the palace." Shouka stated firmly.

"I stood guard for her Ladyship and I can assure you that nothing of that nature occurred during her stay at the palace." Seiran added in a calm tone that was the opposite of his taunt posture.

Shou turned his attention to Seiran. "So you deny that for two of the three months Shuurei-dono was at the palace, His Majesty visited her nightly?" Shou raised an eyebrow.

"He did but nothing inappropriate happened." Seiran blustered, his temper on the verge of breaking free.

"Of course not." Shou stated primly. "The two are married and such things are proper between husband and wife." Seiran's face seemed shrouded in darkness and Shou could tell the young man wanted nothing more than to leap over the table and claw his throat out. Shouka was in a similar state of anger, though his method of assassination would no doubt be more elegant.

"Nothing of that sort happened!" Shuurei shrieked, jumping from her seat. "Ryuuki just wanted me to tell him stories, play the erhu for him, and keep him company!"

Shou was not perturbed by either Shuurei's announcement or the death glares coming from her two male companions. "Regardless of what actually happened the truth is that the entire court knows he visited you. The imperial council is in an uproar that the emperor's wife has left the palace and that nothing has been done to retrieve you."

"Of course I left! I completed the task you asked of me!" Shuurei was livid, it showed from the tension in her shoulders and the way her face scrunched up.

"We misjudged him." Shou stated as if this was some simple mistake. "The assumption was that he only liked men and would not visit you. In that case it would not have caused an uproar for you to leave the palace since there would have been no doubt that he'd never treated you as a husband does a wife. His nightly visits to your room have left the impression that such relations occurred." Shou smiled. "Plus I have heard rumors that on the day you left he admitted that he likes both men and women. Both the visits and His Majesty's confession have left the impression to the court that His Majesty has accepted you as his bride and your place is with him in the palace."

Shuurei slumped back into her seat, the tension leaking out of her. "Is there nothing that can be done?" She whispered dejectedly. Next to her, Seiran sat back and shut his eyes realizing that there was nothing that he could do to remedy the situation.

"None at all." Shou chuckled merrily. "However since it's my fault you are in this difficult situation, I will properly compensate you." Seiran's eyes shot open and he shared a meaningful look with Shouka.

Shuurei slowly straightened from her slumped position. "Compensation?" She inquired.

Shou lifted his tea cup and hid a smile behind it. "Of course I'll compensate you for my mistake." He set his cup down and inclined his head to Shouka. "I'm truly sorry for this, Shouka-sama. I never dreamed that Shuurei-dono would have to return to the palace permanently. The situation is as distressing for me as I'm sure it is for you."

"Your concern is appreciated." Shouka stated, his mask of false calm back in place.

"Now, for compensation I was thinking something that would compensate your entire family as well as yourself, Shuurei-dono." Shou nodded to himself. "I will contact contractors to fully repair this manor and personally pay to employ a maid to maintain the manor and do the cooking and cleaning you typically do. In addition, I will also give you this much." Shou held up three fingers.

Shuurei went still, her eyes wide. "Is that thirty gold pieces?" Shou grinned. "Three hundred gold pieces?" Her voice was faint. _'Maybe returning to the palace isn't so bad.'_

"It's three thousand gold pieces!" Shou proclaimed.

Shuurei's eyes glazed over. "Th-three thousand?" She stuttered as her mind blanked out.

Shou grinned realizing he had her complete attention. "Of course such little things as repairing your home, installing a maid to do your chores, and a few coins cannot compare to the sacrifice you would be making by permanently returning to the imperial household."

"This is not a matter open for discussion." Seiran said tersely in a last ditch effort to end the maddening conversation.

Shou fixed his eyes on the dissenting man. "I think you misunderstand, Seiran-san. The matter that is not open for discussion is Shuurei-dono remaining here. The question is what is acceptable compensation for her return to the palace."

"Shou-taishi is correct in this." Shouka sighed, finally giving in. "The rumors about Shuurei are abundant at the palace. Unfortunately, if it has come to the point that Shou-taishi has come to collect her, her return to the palace is unavoidable."

Seiran clenched his fists under the table. "If oujo-sama returns to the palace then I will go with her."

This shocked Shuurei out of her reverie and she turned to him, a look of shocked appreciation on her face. "Seiran…"

"I will not allow you to return to that den of vipers without me." Seiran was clearly irate but also resolved.

Shuurei bit her lip then nodded, turning to the advisor. "Very well, Shou-taishi, I will return to the palace. In return you will make sure my father and the manor are taken care of?"

"That's really not necessary." Shouka interjected swiftly. "I survived just fine on my own these past three months while you were in the palace, I will be fine without a maid to care for me."

Tears clouded Shuurei's eyes as she gazed at her father. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Shouka affirmed, "though it was very kind of Shou-taishi to think of me as well when it became clear your return to the palace was necessary."

Shou smiled widely, his moustache and beard bobbing as he did so. "If you are sure, Shouka-sama, I will not install a maid here. However, please hire a contractor to repair your manor so that it reflects your status as the father of the Empress. Tell the man to bill me" Shouka nodded to accept Shou's offer. "Very well then, Shuurei-dono, I believe everything is settled. Shall we return to the palace now?"

Shuurei was clearly crestfallen, but she slowly straightened her shoulders from their slump and looked at Shou. "I know that I must return to the palace, but please permit me to spend one last night here." Her request was made with the calm dignity befitting an Empress.

Shou regarded her thoughtfully. "I suppose that is not an unreasonable request. Very well then." He nodded and stood. "Thank you very much for the tea and manjuu, Shuurei-dono."

"It was no problem, Shou-taishi." Shuurei stood and bowed.

Shouka stood as well. "Allow me to show you out, Shou-taishi."

The two men strolled out of the room, leaving Seiran to supervise Shuurei as she cleaned up the remnants of the tea and manjuu.

Neither Shou nor Shouka spoke as they traversed the house, only stopping at the gate. "Do not entangle my daughter or Seiran in any more of your plots." Shouka hissed, his eyes focused on Shou. "If you do involve either of them in your machinations then retribution will be swift."

Shou chuckled. "You've already told me that you plan to kill me one day. Further threats are unnecessary." He inclined his head towards Shouka. "I look forward to seeing what further improvements your daughter makes upon the imperial court." With those parting words, Shou walked away from the Kou gates and Shouka shut them behind him.

/

Shuurei stood in the middle of the kitchen, blindly staring at the tea tray she'd settled on the table in the middle of the room.

" _On top of Shuurei only marrying me for the money she toyed with me and now is leaving me behind."_ The words echoed in her mind and Shuurei shut her eyes in pain as she remembered Ryuuki's downcast eyes and slumped shoulders. _'I've felt so guilty because of those words. I never meant to toy with him or make him depended on me and leave him behind. Even Seiran asked whether Ryuki would be upset and lonely if I left. Though I suppose that doesn't matter now that I'm returning, but still-.'_

"Oujo-sama, are you alright?"

Shuurei started at Seiran's inquiry, quickly turning around to face him as he stood in the doorway. "Ohohohoho," she laughed, "I'm perfectly fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

Seiran looked her over, clearly not believing her. "If you say so, oujo-sama. Do you need any help?"

Shuurei put a finger to her lips. "Well I suppose you could do collect some vegetables from the garden so that I can make dinner."

Seiran sighed and dipped his head. "As you wish." He turned around, leaving the doorway and sliding the door shut behind him.

Shuurei turned back around, her gaze going to the window across the room. The barren sakura trees were clearly visible through the window. Shuurei shut her eyes again and allowed her posture to return to its prior slump. _'The sakura trees at the palace bloom at least.'_ An unbidden tear slipped down her face. _'They were so beautiful in full bloom and there were all kinds of buds for me to put in my tea.'_ She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. _'Though the wind was cold and Ryuuki startled me when I met him there in the sakura grove.'_

Shuurei took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and dried her tears. _'I can't fall to pieces now. I need to remain strong so that father and Seiran don't get any more upset than they already are. Besides, a bed once made must be lain in.'_ She sighed. _'One good thing will come out of this: the manor will be fixed and father will have the three thousand gold coins to keep it up and good food on the table. Plus when I return to the palace I'll get to see Shusui-san and Kourin again.'_ That thought returned her energy.

' _What all do I need to do before I leave?'_ She raised her finger to her chin while she thought. _'I'll have to let the temple school that I will be unable to teach there any more. I wonder who will take my place?'_ Shuurei shook her head. _'I can't allow myself to be dragged down by this. I must return to the palace and hope that everything else will work out.'_ She nodded to herself.

' _Now, I want to make dinner and have one last normal dinner with father and Seiran.'_ She busied herself about the kitchen intent on her task. As she worked the tension fell away from her and her smile returned.

"Oujo-sama I have your vegetables." Seiran announced as he slid the door back. "I also caught someone trying to sneak over our wall into our garden."

"What?!" Shuurei whipped around to look at him and found a young boy standing next to him. "Ryuushin, what are you doing here?" She asked the child.

He scuffed his foot on the floor. "I saw the gate was closed and got curious. Your gate is never closed so I thought something might have happened. Please forgive me Shuurei-sensei!" He ended with a cry.

Shuurei's expression shifted from stern to soft in a matter of seconds. "It's alright Ryuushin, it is rather rare for our gate to be fully shut, though you shouldn't sneak into someone else's house." She admonished gently.

Ryuushin sniffled a little. "I'm sorry Shuurei-sensei. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, Ryuushin." Shuurei paused then smiled sadly. "Ryuushin, would you do me a favor?"

The brown haired boy jumped a little then looked at her with bright eyes. "Of course, Shuurei-sensei! What do you need?"

Shuurei laughed a bit at his enthusiasm. "I'm afraid I must return to the palace and cannot teach at the school anymore. Will you let everyone know?"

Ryuushin's face fell. "You won't be teaching anymore?"

Shuurei sighed, shutting her eyes briefly. "I won't be. Please let everyone know." She repeated.

Ryuushin looked as though he might cry, but he nodded. "I will."

"Thank you." She murmured. The boy turned and bolted from the room. "Seiran-"

Seiran held out the vegetables he'd picked. "I'll go make sure he's ok."

"Thank you, Seiran." She said turning away to hide her tears and heard the door slide shut behind her.

/

Shuurei lay awake in bed that night. Dinner had been more tense than she wanted, so after she had cleaned up so played the erhu for over an hour. Both her father and Seiran had relaxed while she played, though there was still a faint aura of unease in the room that refused to be dispelled. When her fingers felt like they could no longer move Shuurei excused herself. Now she was here, tired but unable to sleep.

' _When father brought home the five hundred ryou reward the day after I left the palace I should have known that something was wrong. There was no way that Shou was going to let me get away without speaking to me again. I was foolish for thinking that my days in the palace were over. Tomorrow I will return to the imperial household, never to leave again.'_ Shuurei groaned and rolled over as she tried to get comfortable and slow her racing thoughts.

' _I have missed Ryuuki though.'_ She smiled softly as she pictured his golden eyes and blond hair. _'I know he was upset when I left.'_ Unbidden, a memory surfaced. _'There is something I have forgotten to say. I apologize for deceiving you but I love not only men but women as well.'_ She clenched her fists. _'That insufferable man! How dare he lead me on and share my bed for three months under a false pretext! When I see him again I'm going to give him a lecture.'_ She nodded to herself in determination then slowly relaxed.

' _Even though he did deceive me, I have missed him. I've missed those afternoons in the library with Kouyuu-sama teaching the two of us. I miss laughing with father in the library while he worked and I picked out books to read.'_ Her thoughts stilled for a moment. _'I've been so busy thinking all day of what I'll lose when I leave my home for good and trying to put on a cheerful face that I've forgotten what it was like these past three months. I spent quite a bit of time with father in the archives. Seiran was always just around the corner when I needed him.'_

A smile came to Shuurei's face. _'I've only been home for a week and already I'd forgotten that father and Seiran will be there for my in the palace just as they always have here at home. Plus, being at the palace and having access to the archives is the closest I've ever come to my dream. Women cannot be officials, even though I want to help Ryuuki as only an official can, I suppose being by his side and giving him counsel is the closest I can come to my dream.'_ The tension finally leached out of Shuurei and her eyes slid shut. _'Maybe returning to the palace is a good thing after all.'_


	2. Flowers Bloom Every Year

**Flowers Bloom Every Year**

I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari.

Oujo-sama = my lady  
Taishi = Grand Advisor  
Tadaima = I'm home  
Okaeri = Welcome home  
Ani-ue = Very formal way of saying older brother

/

Shuurei walked out of her family's gates with Seiran beside her. Shouka had already left for the palace archives so there was no one to say goodbye to.

"How did I get roped into this mess?!" Shuurei cries as she and Seiran walk away, leaving their home behind them.

"You gave Shou-taishi an affirmative answer the first time he asked." Seiran replied with a sad smile. "Then you attracted the full attention of the Emperor."

"You don't have to point out my mistakes so simply!" Shuurei shrieked. _'As if I'd ever be able to forget my mistakes anyway.'_ The thought sobered her and she was quiet the rest of the way to the palace walls, earning several concerned looks from Seiran though he did not break the silence.

' _I wonder if Ryuuki will be waiting at the gate to welcome me back.'_ Shuurei thought idly as the palace walls came into view in the distance. Shuurei's heart began to race and she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. As she and Seiran drew closer to the gate, she stopped breathing for a brief moment when she saw a figure there. The moment ended quickly when she realized the person was much too small to be Ryuuki. As she drew closer she doubted for a second that it was a person at all.

A figure stood at the gate, looking like a small white monkey. As she drew closer she noticed he was wearing a blue hat and had a nose that peaked out from his hair. Upon standing a few feet away from him she saw that he was a very small man whose formal robes are hidden behind his white beard that nearly touched the ground.

"So you are the Empress that Shou-taishi has installed." The man said in a shrill voice.

"Y-Yes." Shuurei replied, unable to mask her surprise at the contempt in his voice. Next to her, Seiran put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The man looked her over, his beard bobbing up and down. "I am Uu Uu, Deputy Secretary of the Cave of Immortals. It is my job to assist the Emperor in locating a suitable Empress."

' _Am I being judged as not suitable after being forced to return here?'_ Shuurei thought, unconsciously clenching her fists at her sides.

The beard moved in a way that indicated the man was smiling underneath. "Welcome, Empress Shuurei, I shall escort you back into the Imperial residence." He bowed.

Shuurei relaxed. "It's nice to meet you, Deputy Secretary Uu Uu."

"Follow me." The dismissal was not lost on Shuurei. She glanced at Seiran to find him glaring at the small man and had to suppress a giggle at the look on his face. Her spirit lightened, she followed Uu Uu through the gates and into the palace, hearing them shut behind her.

Unlike last time, she is not led to the throne room and greeted. Instead she is taken to her room. "Shusui-san, the Chief Lady-in-Waiting has left the palace to attend to some business in Sa Province. However, there are multiple girls who attend the harem. Please do not hesitate to ask them for assistance." Uu Uu said in his high voice before he bowed and left the room.

Shuurei looked around her room, sighing as she found it just as it was when she left. _'And to think I was excited about returning and being able to see Shusui-san again.'_

"Oujo-sama," Seiran said quietly, interrupting her thoughts. "I have to go report to my post now."

Shuurei smiled at him. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess too, Seiran."

Seiran smiled. "I'd follow you anywhere, oujo-sama." He bowed, left the room, and shut the door behind him.

Shuurei went and sat by the window. "I'm back." She said softly to the empty room.

/

Uu Uu walked out of the harem, and paused in the daylight. _'Out of all the women in the country, the woman Shou brought here is the one who would cause the Emperor the most pain. I'm sure Shou, of all people, knows who and what that girl is, so bringing her here was intentional.'_ He sighed. _'The question now is how to minimize the eventual damage.'_

Uu Uu walked away from the harem just as Seiran exited. Seiran glared at the man's receding form but turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Uu Uu wandered through the winding passages of the palace, determined to reach the man he needed to see. He stopped before a door and knocked. "Enter." A firm voice said from within.

Uu Uu opened the door to find the emperor seated at his desk while Ran Shuuei and Li Kouyuu sat by the window. All three looked at him when he entered, though only Ryuuki had any expression on his face and it was one of vague horror. _'He should be horrified after taking a wife who will not live long.'_ Uu Uu thought as he approached the desk.

"Your Majesty, I have come to talk to you about taking a _suitable_ Empress." Uu Uu's shrill voice echoed throughout the office.

Ryuuki looked as if he wanted to bolt from the room. "I'm not planning on taking any Empress right now."

Uu Uu laughed at the irony. "I take it you haven't talked to Shou-taishi recently."

Ryuuki frowned. "Shou and I have talked recently."

"Not within the past day or two though." Uu Uu found the situation slightly humorous.

Ryuuki pursed his lips. "No, not that recently."

"Shou-taishi visited me last night to inform me that Empress Kou would be returning to the palace for good." It was a simple statement of fact.

Ryuuki's eyes widened. "Shuurei's coming back?" He whispered, a faint tinge of pink coming to his cheeks. While Shuuei and Kouyuu grinned at each other.

Uu Uu wanted to scream in frustration. "Empress Kou is already here. However, for the good of Saiunkoku I believe you should take on another wife immediately." His already shrill voice went higher.

"Shuurei is the only wife I need!" Ryuuki proclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. He looked ready to bolt from the room. _'I won't allow the horrors of father's harem to live again in mine.'_

"Please sit down, Your Majesty. Taking only one wife in this circumstance will harm the political stability of Saiunkoku as well as go against the established tradition of the royal family." Uu Uu bit out. _'Not to mention it would likely cause the dynasty to fail.'_

"I will consider what you have said." Ryuuki's diplomatic tone only angered Uu Uu.

"The Ministry of the Cave of Immortals is supposed to be involved in the choosing of the Empress. I cannot argue with Shou-taishi who has brought Empress Kou here, but the Ministry would like Your Majesty to know that we would like to be consulted in the future about potential brides." Uu Uu made sure to keep his tone as level as possible to avoid angering the Emperor overmuch.

Ryuuki narrowed his eyes at the man. "Whatever you have against Shuurei, please forget it and move on."

Uu Uu gazed at Ryuuki with pity. "I only want what's best for you, Your Majesty." He said softly.

Ryuuki considered him for a moment then rose. "Thank you for your visit, Deputy Secretary, I will think on what you have said."

Uu Uu wanted to say much more but instead bowed. "Thank you for your time, Your Majesty." He said and left the room. _'I only hope you listen to me and take another bride.'_

Ryuuki glared at the closed door. "What's gotten into him?"

Kouyuu looked up from a book. "Uu Uu is known be a strong magician and his department is responsible for divination. Perhaps he's seen something that makes him wary."

Ryuuki turned his intense gaze upon Kouyuu. "What could he possibly have seen that would cause him to demand that I take another wife immediately?"

Kouyuu sighed. "I was just tossing out a suggestion. Maybe he's just upset Shou-taishi installed an Empress without consulting the Ministry of the Cave of Immortals. He did mention the ministry is supposed to be involved in helping you to choose your brides."

Ryuuki scowled. "It's a very petty reason."

"The departments of Saiunkoku exist to serve you. He's probably just upset he wasn't able to offer you his distinguished service. Besides, most government officials are petty." Shuuei laughed. "Though I think your anger is obscuring the other bit of information he brought."

Ryuuki leaned back in his chair. "Shou has brought Shuurei back to the palace."

"You don't sound as happy about that as I expected." Shuuei noted.

Ryuuki shut his eyes. "Shou brought her here for his own purposes last time. I can only imagine why he's brought her back." His eyes snapped open. "I need to go see Shouka."

Shuuei and Kouyuu shared a quick look and then jumped to their feet to follow their Emperor out of the room and through the passageways to the archives.

"Shouka-san-" Ryuuki started as he walked through the shelves towards the table in the back and abruptly stopped when he saw Shouka was not alone.

The man who sat with Shouka was wearing white robes accented in crimson and a red hat. "If it isn't the young Emperor." He stated as he set his teacup down, "I'm rather put off my tea."

"Reishin" Shouka hissed at his brother.

"Reishin-sama?" Came Kouyuu's questioning voice from behind Ryuuki.

Ryuuki turned halfway so that both Kouyuu and Reishin were in sight. "Do you know this man?"

Before Kouyuu had a chance to say anything, Shouka interrupted. "Your Majesty, please excuse my younger brother."

Ryuuki examined the two men. Reishin had brought out his fan and was using it to cover the lower half of his face. "Are you both here discussing Shuurei?"

Reishin's fan fell, a look of pure fury on his face. "How dare you-" Shouka glared at his brother from across the table and Reishin cut off in mid sentence.

"We were indeed discussing Shuurei." Shouka replied calmly. "Though I'm surprised you're here and not with her."

Ryuuki scowled. "I'd love to go spend time with her. However, I've heard that it was Shou who brought her back to the palace and decided to come and see what you thought about the matter."

Shouka sighed, catching everyone's attention. "Shou is planning something that has to do with Shuurei, I'm sure."

Ryuuki leaned against the bookcase. "I thought as much." Reishin turned to examine Ryuuki. "We will have to figure out what he's planning and keep Shuurei safe from him and anyone else who would use her or harm her."

"Like you?" Reishin accused, pointing his fan at the Emperor.

Ryuuki stared coldly at the man. "I think you're forgetting that I let Shuurei leave. It is not my desire to put her in a cage or keep her from her dreams. True, I wished she would return but only of her own free will. I wish Shuurei every happiness wherever she goes or with whoever she chooses to spend her time with. Having Shou bring her back here upsets me as much as I'm sure it upsets you, Kou Reishin-sama."

Reishin frowned and opened his fan again. "I still don't think he's good enough for her, ani-ue." He said to Shouka.

Shouka sighed. "You don't think anyone is good enough for Shuurei."

"I suppose I could marry her." Reishin earned himself a glare from Ryuuki.

"You're already married, Reishin. Unless you'd forgotten that." Shouka raised an eyebrow at his brother and Ryuuki relaxed.

Reishin glared at Shouka. "Of course I haven't forgotten." He snapped and then turned to Ryuuki. "I suppose if she must marry some brat it's at least one who actually cares about her and her happiness. Not that his concern actually counts for much." Reishin stood. "I suppose it's time to get back to my department."

Shouka sighed as Reishin left the room with no further words to any of them. "I apologize for my brother."

"Why? He's like this all the time." Kouyuu chimed in.

Ryuuki walked over and sat in the chair Reishin had just vacated. "I cannot fault him for wanting what is best for Shuurei."

Shouka smiled. "Thank you. Both for forgiving Reishin and for caring for Shuurei."

Ryuuki sighed. "It's because I care for Shuurei that I forgave him." He responded quietly. "Right now though, what I'm worried about is why Shou brought her back here."

Shouka looked at the table. "Only time will tell what he has planned." He looked at Ryuuki and smiled. "In the meantime you should go see Shuurei. Flowers bloom every year, but it is not so with humans. Enjoy your youth while it lasts and dwell a little less on things outside your control."

Ryuuki blinked at his companion and then laughed. "Why is it that you always seem to know what to say?" He jumped up from his seat. "I'm going to see Shuurei~" He sang, practically floating towards the door. Kouyuu shared a glance with Shuuei and the two nodded.

"You can go visit Shuurei after you finish your work." Kouyuu said, grabbing one of the Emperor's arms while Shuuei grabbed the other. Together they escorted the Emperor out of the archives and towards his office.

"But Shuurei-" Ryuuki whined as they pulled him along.

Shouka smiled as he picked up the remnants of the tea he'd shared with Reishin. _'That boy will be a fine Emperor. Though I hope he doesn't crumble when Shuurei's time comes to an end.'_

/

It was early evening when Ryuuki finally finished his work and sat up to face his empty office. Kouyuu had excused himself hours ago to return to his department and do his own work. Shuuei had left right after dinner, leaving Ryuuki alone. Or mostly alone since Ryuuki was well aware that Seiran was on guard duty right outside his door.

Ryuuki rose from behind his desk and wandered out of his office and through the covered walkways to the sakura grove. He didn't see Seiran, but knew his brother was following him. _'It's hard to have him so close but not have him at my side. He's my brother. He shouldn't have to follow me around as a bodyguard.'_ Ryuuki leaned back against one of the trees and looked up at the barren branches. _'No matter what happens in my life the people I love always seem to be just out of reach. My mother and four of my elder brothers never wanted me near them. Seien-ani-ue went far away and never came back to my side. Even Shuurei isn't by my side because it wasn't her choice to return to me.'_ Ryuuki closed his eyes against the depressing scene. _'Maybe I'm overthinking things but the truth of the matter is that I'm tired of being alone.'_

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" The sudden question interrupted Ryuuki's musings.

Ryuuki opened his eyes and found Seiran standing in front of him. Ryuuki took a moment to study his brother and then smiled. "Everything is fine, Seiran."

Seiran narrowed his eyes. "You don't sound convincing to me and that smile is fake."

For the first time in his life Ryuuki wished his brother didn't know him so well. After a moment Ryuuki finally sighed. "I was just hoping that Shuurei won't resent me for her being forced to return to the palace. Stupid Shou-taishi."

Seiran relaxed marginally. "Oujo-sama is not someone who normally holds grudges. Though it might take her a while to forgive Shou-taishi." Seiran added the last part almost as an afterthought. He shook his head and continued. "Plus I think she missed you." Seiran laughed at Ryuuki's startled expression. "Her life here in the palace may be different than her life outside these walls but the people who surround her are more important to her than where she resides."

' _No matter where Shuurei is people are more important to her than location…'_ Slowly a smile spread across Ryuuki's face. "Thank you, ani-ue." He murmured. _'It feels as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.'_

"I'm glad I could help." Seiran smiled at his brother. _'I wish I could always be around to help him. My idiot younger brother.'_ Seiran reflected as his smile suddenly slipped.

"Ani-ue?" Ryuuki frowned.

Seiran sighed and looked away. "Shuurei is happy when she's with people she loves. Just promise me you will take care of her and not let her be used the way our mothers were."

Ryuuki took a deep breath to calm the panic that overtook him. "I would never forgive myself if Shuurei ended up even half as unhappy as my mother and father's other consorts." Ryuuki raised a shaking hand and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I won't allow it to happen again."

Seiran looked at him with something bordering on pity. "You won't be able to keep Shuurei as your only wife and still maintain the political stability of Saiunkoku. Officials will send assassins to kill Shuurei so that their own daughters can take the single available spot in the harem. Not to mention the other five noble families will revolt if only the Kou family is represented in the harem. Even taking one more wife will provide more stability."

"I know that." Ryuuki ground his teeth together in frustration. "I just can't imagine a situation where there is peace in the harem unless there is only one occupant. I love Shuurei and any other woman who would come to court would resent her for having my favor."

Seiran sighed. "There is never peace in the harem. Not during father's tenure as Emperor and not during the reigns of our forebearers. However, taking only one wife is political suicide. Assassins will come after you too. The best you can do is carefully choose who you marry."

Ryuuki regarded his brother sadly. "I know that but Shuurei is the only one I need. However, if the time comes where Saiunkoku will fall if I do not take another wife then I will marry another."

Seiran smiled at Ryuuki. "You've grown up to be a good Emperor." He turned and disappeared behind a nearby tree. "Take care of her."

"I love Shuurei, ani-ue. I will take care of her as long as we both live." Ryuuki promised solemnly to the hidden man.

/

"Do you need anything else, Empress Kou?"

Shuurei smiled from her position seated by the window. "No, I'm just going to head to bed now. Thank you." The girl who had asked the question bowed and slid the door shut behind her. Finally Shuurei allowed herself to relax. _'I've been alone in here all day. Not only is Shusui gone but so is Kourin. The maids that are still here are very deferential and won't tell me their names.'_

Shuurei sighed and shut her eyes momentarily. _'I wonder what Ryuuki has been doing all day. I expected him to come find me as soon as I arrived but he's been absent all day.'_ She frowned, her eyes dropping to her hands which were clenched on her lap. _'Ryuuki it's lonely here.'_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud cry.

"You've come back Shuurei!~" Ryuuki sang happily as he opened the door to her room.

Shuurei twitched a little in annoyance as the object of her contemplations barged into her room. "Have you not heard of gaining a lady's permission before you enter her room?!" She shrieked at him, her heart suddenly racing. She intended to smack him lightly but before she had a chance she was enveloped in his arms. "Are you alright, Ryuuki?" She asked when she felt him tremble a moment later.

"You're here." He whispered. It took her a moment to realize that he was crying into her hair.

Shuurei relaxed in his embrace as a strange feeling washed over her. _'I kept telling myself that my place was at home with father and Seiran, but in this moment I feel like I'm where I belong. This feeling is something I'd felt multiple times right before I left and I was so afraid of it that I ran away, but I can't run any longer.'_ She reached up and ran her fingers through his long hair. _'There's something I need to tell him.'_ She decided and even though she realized the implications of what she was about to say it did not stop her from uttering the words. "Tadaima, Ryuuki."

For a second he was utterly still and in the next his crying turned to sobbing. "Sh-Shuurei-"

"Shh, Ryuuki, calm down." She murmured soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere." She guided him across the room to sit on her bed. Ryuuki held onto her tightly and she kept running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. Eventually he calmed enough that he pulled away from her and wiped his eyes on his purple sleeve. "Are you feeling better now?"

The look Ryuuki gave her was so intense it froze her in place. Gently he tilted her head back and kissed her. When he pulled away Shurrei's face was pink and it made him smile. "Okaeri, Shuurei."

Shuurei's breath was coming in little pants and she knew she needed to do something to distract them both. "Don't you know better than to kiss a lady without permission?" She demanded tartly.

Ryuuki's fiery gaze did not calm. "Are you refusing to grant me permission?" He challenged. Shuurei's eyes widened and after a moment she shook her head. At her acquiescence he leaned in and kissed her again.


	3. Every Meeting is the Beginning

**Every Meeting is the Beginning of a Goodbye**

I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari.

Oujo-sama = my lady  
Taishi = Grand Advisor  
Sa Province = Brown Province

/

The morning sun shone through the windows of Shuurei's room as she carefully brushed and arranged her hair for the day. _'The formal style I wear in the palace is hard to put up by myself.'_ Shuurei sighed. _'I really wish Shusui-san or Kourin were here. Not only could they help me but I would appreciate their company as well.'_ It was not the first time the thought had crossed her mind in the month since she'd returned to the palace. Finally, Shuurei finished wrangling her hair into place and picked up the hair pin Ryuuki had given her. _'This really is beautiful.'_ She thought as she carefully placed it in her hair.

Shuurei looked around her empty room and frowned. _'Now what should I do?'_ She walked over to the window and peered outside. _'It looks deceivingly nice outside, but I know it's just as hot out there as it is in here. Ryuuki told me that so many people have collapsed they are in a personnel shortage.'_ For just a moment she stared blankly into the unassuming courtyard. _'Perhaps I'll go visit the archives and see how father is holding up in this heat.'_

A decision finally made, she left her room and walked through the halls of the harem to the door. As soon as she opened the door she could sense the difference in temperature between the shaded indoors and the heat of being exposed the sun's rays. _'I need to cross the courtyard to the covered walkways quickly.'_ She scurried out the door and across the open area as quickly as she could without attracting attention. When she was once again hidden from the sun's wrath she slowed down a bit. _'I hate it when it get this hot.'_ She traversed the pathways and soon found herself at the door to the archives. She entered and found it hot and stuffy inside. "Gah, why is it so hot?!" She exclaimed.

"It is summer." Came the dry answer.

Shuurei jumped at the unfamiliar voice. She looked at the strange man standing among the aisles of books and frowned. The man had wild brown hair that he'd attempted to tie back and a shaggy beard.

"Is everything alright?" Came Shouka's calm voice from a few aisles over.

"Everything is fine." The strange man replied. "Though I think you have a visitor."

After a moment Shouka came into view. "Shuurei!" He smiled then turned to the man. "This visitor is my daughter, Shuurei."

The man looked shocked, examining her formal attire. "This is your daughter?"

Shuurei felt her cheeks warm and not from the heat. She clenched her fists inside her sleeves. She'd been the subject of gossip since she returned to the palace last month and she was beyond tired of being judged by people she didn't know.

"Shuurei, this is Rou Ensei." Shouka smiled at her as he introduced her to the man.

The smile from her father made her relax. "It's nice to meet you, Ensei-san." She said, inclining her head and unclenching her fists.

"Shall we have some tea?" Shouka asked as he turned towards the back where the small kitchenette was located.

Shuurei's eyes went wide. "How about I make the tea, father?" She asked quickly.

He paused and turned back to her. "Are you sure?"

"I don't often get to make tea or cook anymore." She smiled sadly. "I'd love to make you some tea." She walked past Shouka without another word, despite the concerned look he was giving her.

She set the kettle to boil and stepped back. _'Why did I tell him that I don't get to cook anymore? All it will do is worry him.'_ She pulled the kettle from the stove once the water boiled and added spoonfuls of leaves so the tea could steep. After a moment she picked up the kettle and took it to the small table a little ways away from the kitchenette.

Ensei stared at her as she approached and set the kettle down. "You're the Empress." It was not a question but a statement.

Shuurei sighed as she poured the tea. "I am."

The room was silent for a few moments. "How are you, Shuurei?" Shouka inquired anxiously, breaking the tension in the room.

Shuurei smiled at her father while she passed out the tea cups. "I'm doing well, father."

Shouka frowned. "You seem tired today."

Shuurei shrugged as she sat in one of the chairs. "It's this heat. I'm just lucky that I don't have to run around working in these temperatures." She sipped her tea.

Shouka nodded. "There have been a lot of officials collapsing. Just take care of yourself and don't spend too much time out in the sun."

Shuurei nodded absentmindedly and then abruptly turned to Ensei. "Ensei, what brings you to Kiyou?"

"I have some business with someone who is hard to get in touch with. Your father has been kind enough to let me stay with him so I thought I'd help him with his work." Ensei smiled at her.

"Are you trying to contact someone here at court?" Shuurei asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ensei laughed. "Yeah, but I'll find him soon enough."

Shuurei studied him for a moment then turned back to her tea. "I wish you luck in your endeavor."

Ensei grinned at her. "Thank you, Empress."

Shuurei shot him a glare as her father addressed her. "Did you want to get a book while you're here?" Shouka asked.

Shuurei turned her attention to him and her expression softened into a smile. "I'd love to take several of them with me."

"What are you studying?" Ensei asked with furrowed brows.

She glanced at him before responding. "I'm studying all the information that would be on the imperial examinations. I may not be at the palace as an official, but that's no excuse to be ignorant of how Saiunkoku is run."

He seemed surprised and looked at her with new interest. "The Emperor is lucky to have someone like you by his side."

Shuurei didn't respond. A moment later Shouka stood up and disappeared into the aisles of books and returned with a small stack. "I think these will interest you."

Shuurei stood. "Thank you, father."

"I'm just doing my job." Shouka laughed.

"I suppose I should be getting back before the maids get upset by my prolonged absence." Shuurei smiled sadly at her father. "Until next time." She hurried away in an attempt to stave off the melancholy that always appeared when she had to leave the archives.

"Until next time." Shouka echoed as she walked to the exit.

Shuurei paused just outside the archive doors, eyes clenched shut as she took deep breaths. _'No matter how lonely you are, you cannot bother father all the time.'_ She opened her eyes and straightened her posture. She slowly walked towards the exit of the building, dreading the heat that awaited her outside as much as the loneliness of the harem that awaited her.

Shuurei had barely made it out of the archive building when she encountered another person. The man was wearing formal court robes and a red hat. He blinked at her, seeming surprised to find her here, and then smiled. "Those books look heavy. Would you like some help?" He asked kindly. Shuurei was stunned for a moment but his sudden appearance. In that moment he took the books from her hands and started walking away. "You're heading to the harem, right?"

Shuurei smiled nervously. "I am. Thank you for your help." She moved to walk next to him, shooting glances at him every so often as they traversed the palace. _'Who is this man?'_

The two stopped when they neared the harem. "What do you think of me, Empress?" The strange man asked. "I don't mind if you respond honestly."

Shuurei hesitated a moment before responding. "I think you're a nice person." She finally said. _'You were kind enough to carry my books for me. Though you are a little weird.'_

"Really?!" He grinned in delight, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Thank you for carrying the books for me. I can carry them the rest of the way to the harem..." She trailed off and frowned. "Your name is…"

"Oh, my name? My name is-" He broke off and looked thoughtful for a moment. "For my name… please call me Uncle." His blush turned a shade darker.

' _What?!'_ Shuurei stared at him for a moment. "U-Uncle, you said?"

He grinned. "That's right." He stared at her dreamily for several moments.

Shuurei just stared back. "Um, uncle?"

"It has such a nice ring to it." He preened then he seemed to snap back to his senses. "Goodbye, Empress." Then he wandered away as suddenly as he had appeared.

Shuurei stared after him for a minute. _'That was one of the strangest encounters of my life.'_ She reflected as she walked to the door of the harem. She opened the doors and stepped inside.

"Just where have you been, Empress Kou?" A voice lanced through the normal calm of the building.

Shuurei started at the sudden query. She looked around until she saw the woman who had spoken. Slowly tears filled her eyes. "Shusui-san!"

Shusui smiled as Shuurei dropped her books and rushed forward for a hug. She embraced the younger woman. "It's good to see you again."

Shuurei sniffled and drew back a little. "It's good to see you too. It just wasn't the same here without you."

Shusui laughed. "This place is a little empty, isn't it?"

Shuurei nodded and wiped her eyes. She then seemed to realize that she was no longer holding her books. "Oh no!" She scurried back towards the door and picked them up. Worriedly she checked the books for damage. _'Father would have extra work if I damaged them.'_

"Shall we have tea?" Shusui asked as she surveyed her charge.

Shuurei looked up and smiled widely. "Yes please!" She stood, clutching the unharmed books to her chest.

"I will fetch a tray and meet you in your room." Shusui turned and walked away.

Shuurei watched her until she was out of sight and then walked back to her room, leaving her door open to make it easier for Shusui to enter with the tray. _'It's funny that the room hasn't changed at all since this morning but it feels a thousand times more inviting now.'_ Shuurei set the books down on her small desk. She walked over to the window and sat down at the low table there. _'I'm so glad Shusui-san is back.'_ A sudden thought occurred to her. _'I wonder if that means Kourin is back too!'_

"Pardon me." Shusui said as she walked into the room with the tea tray. Shuurei stood to help but Shusui shook her head. "Sit, Empress Kou."

Shuurei sighed but did as she was told. "Say, Shusui-san, did Kourin return with you?"

Shusui paused in the midst of pouring a cup of tea. "I'm afraid not. She has returned to Sa Province to care for Sa-taishi's widow, Eiki-sama." She finished pouring the tea and offered Shuurei a cup.

Shuurei hid her disappointment and took the cup. "I'm glad to hear she's well." She murmured.

Shusui inspected Shuurei, noting how closed off Shuurei looked. "I'm sorry that she's not here with us. But I suppose every meeting is the beginning of a goodbye."

Shuurei slumped in her seat. "I suppose you're right."

"You seem sad, Empress Kou. Have you been here by yourself long?" Shusui looked worried.

Shuurei laughed and waved away her concern. "I suppose I've been here about a month now. The maid I asked said you'd left the day after I had."

Shusui looked surprised. "You must not have been gone very long. Did you miss palace life?"

Shuurei fiddled with her tea cup. "I was only gone for a week." She paused and then sighed. "I didn't really miss the palace, but I did miss Ryuuki."

"Then I'm glad you came back to him." Shuurei smiled in gratitude at Shusui's response and after that they sat in companionable silence while drinking their tea.

/

Seiran and the other members of the Plume Forest Army had spent the last several weeks fighting bandits who had entered Kiyou from Sa Province. No matter how many men they arrested, more appeared to take their place. Perplexingly, all those arrested spoke of trying to find a man with a cross shaped scar on his cheek.

Seiran groaned as he walked across the palace courtyard towards the harem. It was his turn to guard Shuurei and through some stroke of misfortune he'd gotten a night shift. _'Fight bandits all day in the hot sun and then protect Shuurei all night.'_ He sighed. _'I won't even get a chance to see her since she'll be sleeping.'_ He arrived at his post outside the harem and slid into the shadows. _'Though it also means I won't have to follow her as she traipses across the palace.'_ He smiled fondly before turning his attention to his task.

It was nearly the new moon so the night was dark. Seiran hadn't even been on duty for an hour when he almost missed the dark figure running through the shadows towards the harem. His eyes widened. _'Oujo-sama!'_ He quickly ran after the person, taking care to remain unnoticed. They both entered the harem but before the figure could reach Shuurei's door he was stopped by Seiran's sword. "Turn around." Seiran ordered quietly.

There was a little more light inside the harem than outside and Seiran watched the man's eyes widen as they locked eyes. "Could you be the Little Whirlwind?" The man asked, a strange look on his face.

Seiran's eyes widened at the query, his eyes drawn to the cross shaped scar under the man's left eye. _'Oh no.'_ Seiran thought. "You wouldn't by some chance be Ensei, would you?" He asked in horror.

"On the nose. It is you after all. Wow! It's been such a long time!" Ensei exclaimed happily.

Seiran gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I should kill you for breaking into the harem. Why on earth are you here?"

Ensei just grinned. "I need to speak to the Emperor." He shrugged as though this was a perfectly logical place to meet the man.

Seiran stared blankly at him for a moment and then punched him in the face. Ensei yelped as he was hit. "I'm arresting you right now." Seiran declared, grabbing Ensei by the hair.

"Seiran, what's happening?" Shuurei asked as she opened the door to her room. Her hair was down and she was in her white and pink sleeping robes.

"I'm arresting this intruder." Seiran said firmly. "Go back into your room."

Shuurei frowned when she caught sight of Ensei. "Ensei?" She inquired, completely ignoring Seiran's order.

Ensei raised a hand to wave. "Hello Empress Shuurei."

Seiran glared at the man. "How do you know her?" He demanded.

Ensei looked at him innocently. "I've been helping Shouka-sama out in the archives. Empress Shuurei made us tea." Seiran visibly seethed at that response but held his tongue.

Shuurei looked between the two men, confusion evident on her face. "What's going on?"

Ensei laughed. "Well, Little Whirlwind is-" His explanation was cut off when Seiran smacked him on the head.

"Oujo-sama, you should go back into your room." Seiran's words were formal, but the way he started dragging Ensei towards the door by his hair was anything but.

Shuurei scowled. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"He broke into the harem. I'm arresting him. Now go back inside." Seiran said over his shoulder. Shuurei scowled at him but returned to her room and closed the door.

"Ow ow ow!" Ensei exclaimed, trying to free his hair from the angry man pulling on it.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Ryuuki exclaimed from the harem doorway.

Seiran stopped but did not relinquish his grip on Ensei's hair. "I caught this man sneaking towards Shuurei's room." It was a simple statement but it was spoken with venom.

Ryuuki's expression darkened and he turned on Ensei with the same furious expression Seiran had on his face earlier. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" Ryuuki's quiet fury was almost scarier than Seiran's explosive anger.

In that moment Ensei questioned his plan of sneaking into Shuurei's room in order to speak to the Emperor. He quickly smacked the arm gripping his hair and bowed before Ryuuki. "I do apologize, Your Majesty." Ensei began carefully, knowing ill words would affect the outcome of the meeting. "As circumstances required me to take leave of the role of aide during your coronation this is the first time I have met you in person." Ryuuki gave Seiran a confused look and Seiran just shrugged in response. "I am the governor of Sa Province, Rou Ensei."

Seiran's eyes widened as he stared down at the man next to him. Ryuuki just blinked several times, obviously not expecting that explanation. Ryuuki quickly composed himself. "What is the governor of Sa Province doing here?"

"I assume you are aware of the history of Sa Province's escape from the control of the Sa family and that family's attempts to exert power. Because of the bloody history no one wanted to be a high official in the government. When Sa-taishi gave power to the person who could resist the Sa family assassins, the person who became governor was me. It was only supposed to be a temporary assignment but here it is ten years later and I am still governor." Ensei paused and finally raised his head to look at Ryuuki. "I do apologize for the informal meeting. I'm afraid I've had bandits on my tail trying to collect my head to turn over to the Sa family in exchange for the bounty money. And well, desperate times call for desperate measures." He shrugged a little. "Anyway, the reason I've come here is to give you this, Your Majesty." From his pocket he pulled out two items.

Ryuuki stepped forward to examine them. "These are the jade pendant and official seal of the governor of Sa Province." He stated softly. "Why are you giving these to me?"

Ensei stood slowly, glancing at Seiran warily as he did. "Now that Sa-taishi is dead the Sa clan has started returning to their old ways. Since I haven't taken the Imperial Exam I cannot truly be the governor now that my sponsor, Sa-taishi, is gone. I have travelled all the way to Kiyou to give you the seal and pendant of the governor so that you can appoint a legitimate governor of Sa Province that no one can complain about."

"Rou Ensei, thank you for bringing these to me." Ryuuki carefully took the seal and pendant from Ensei's hand. "What will you do now?"

Ensei laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'll go back to Sa Province and do what little I can for the people."

Ryuuki smiled. "You should take the basic exam so that you can be a provincial official at least." His expression hardened. "Consider that request to be an order and if you pass you will be the governor's aide."

Ensei blinked and then chuckled a little. "I was planning on taking the basic exam anyway, Your Majesty."

"Good, I wish you luck." Ryuuki nodded and then glanced around. "Also, never return to the harem." He waved his hand and Seiran responded by grabbing Ensei and dragging him out of the building.

Ryuuki watched them until the door shut and then looked down at the items in his hand. _'Sa Province is in worse shape than I thought.'_ He clenched his fist around the objects. _'Something will have to be done soon.'_ He hid the items in his sleeve and walked towards Shuurei's room. He paused with his hand on the door, took a deep breath, and entered.

Shuurei sat across the room glaring at the door. Shusui sat next to her, looking ready to defend her Empress against whatever threat would come through the door. Upon seeing Ryuuki, Shusui relaxed and Shuurei seemed to become angrier.

"Your Majesty, I take it the intruder has been dealt with?" Shusui asked rising from her seated position.

Ryuuki nodded. "Seiran removed him a few moments ago."

Shusui nodded. "I'm glad. I'll be going now." She slipped out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"What on earth did you do to Ensei-san?" Shuurei demanded as soon as the door shut.

Ryuuki blinked in the face of Shuurei's wrath. "I had Seiran remove him from the building."

"That better be all. He's staying with my father you know. Father will notice if his guest does not return or if he returns injured." Shuurei crossed her arms and scowled.

"He's staying with Shouka-sama? I'm surprised Shouka-sama didn't say something about having a guest who wanted to speak to me." Ryuuki laughed lightly.

Shuurei's anger slowly morphed into confusion. "You're the person he wanted to see?"

Ryuuki nodded absentmindedly. "He had something he wanted to discuss with me."

"What could he possibly have to discuss with the Emperor?"

Ryuuki shrugged. "The normal things a governor wants to discuss with the Emperor."

"Ensei-san is a governor?" Disbelief colored Shuurei's voice. "He seems more like a fighter than a government official."

Ryuuki nodded again and then suddenly his gaze sharpened. "When did you meet him?"

Shuurei seemed taken aback by his harsh tone. "I went to the archives earlier to get more books and see father. Ensei-san was there helping him. He said he wanted to thank father for letting him stay in the manor."

"You shouldn't be out wandering in this heat and you especially should not be talking to strange men." Ryuuki crossed the room and sat in the place Shusui had vacated. He scowled across the table at her.

"He was polite to me and father was there the whole time." Shuurei rolled her eyes. "Honestly, if I was you I'd be more concerned about the strange man who approached me when I left the archives."

"What kind of strange man?" Ryuuki clenched his fists at the thought of Shuurei being approached by other men.

"It was a man wearing formal court robes and a red hat. When I asked for his name he told me to call him uncle." Shuurei frowned at the memory.

Ryuuki suddenly burst out laughing, his anger forgotten. "I know him! Why didn't you say it was your uncle?" Shuurei just stared at him. Ryuuki calmed and realized she didn't know what he was talking about. "Are you saying you've never met your uncle, Kou Reishin?"

Shuurei shook her head. "Father rarely talks about his family or mother's family. I know we're related to the Kou clan, but I don't know exactly how closely we're related. I know I have two uncles but I've never met either of them and don't even know their names."

' _Is that why Shou-taishi was so adamant about Shuurei being my consort? She does not know her family and so cannot be manipulated by them?'_ Ryuuki thought, vaguely disturbed by the idea. "I met your uncle Reishin last month when you returned to the palace. When I asked Kouyuu later, he said Reishin is the Minister of Civil Administration and the head of the Kou clan."

Shuurei looked shocked. "My uncle is head of the Kou clan? Why didn't I know that? More importantly, if that man is my uncle why didn't he just tell me so when we met instead of refusing to tell me his name?"

"It's hard to tell what he might have been thinking." Ryuuki sighed, his shoulders slumping. "If it helps any when I met him he seemed very concerned about you and whether you would be happy in the palace with me."

Shuurei stared at him with glassy eyes. "If he was concerned about me why didn't he ask me if I was alright instead of speaking with you?"

Ryuuki wanted nothing more than to take away the pain reflected in Shuurei's eyes. "I don't know." He decided to lighten the mood before Shuurei turned dour. "Just promise me you won't run around with strange men, ok?" For a second it didn't seem to work and then suddenly peals of laughter came from Shuurei. There were still a lot of unanswered questions but they could wait to be answered another day.


End file.
